Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is the tenth Wiggles video. This marks The Wiggles 10th anniversary and The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Synopsis The Wiggles celebrate their one decade anniversary by singing all sorts of party songs. To mix it up a little, they also sing some traditional songs and some with goofy dancing. Song List #Wiggly Party #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Do the Hula With Henry #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Hula, Hula, Hula #Wiggle Hula Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background. Song 1 - Wiggly Party - The Wiggles and the Dancers have fun playing with the balloons that dropped down at the end. Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers and Murray reads one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream cone. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits at a Wiggly Fruit Store. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! HOOP-DEE-DOO! Song 2 - Hoop-Dee-Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. You might like to march along with the music. Song 3 -Little Children - The Wiggles, The Wiggle Friends, and lots of children are marching along to the song. Greg's at a table with kids Madison (Greg's daughter), Nicholai, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu - with kids dressed up as emus. The Wiggles stretch their legs, scratch with their feet, fluff out their feathers and their beaks go pecking everywhere. Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like spinning tops and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Hoop Dee Doo! It's A Wiggly Party Segment: Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony knows that Captain Feathersword has brought his pirate hat, his pirate vest, his pirate boots, and his feathersword. Anthony explains that Captain Feathersword has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of magical and musical things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain Feathersword first sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword next sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain Feathersword then acts and sings like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain Feathersword speaks and sings quickly in a high voice and fast like a chipmunks in "Alvin And The Chipmunks". Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain Feathersword then sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain Feathersword falls asleep. WAKE UP, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD! Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce Dance button. Captain Feathersword then sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain Feathersword act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain Feathersword, at last, stops talking and singing and holds a grin. Greg says he likes his musical buttons much better. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby Doo. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this). Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Doo Murray is tuning and using his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet, or your favourite thing, or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s wedding. ("Murray’s wedding!?" goes the Captain). No no, that's not it, it is Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries a sheep. Anthony barks like a dog which acted like Wags in "Captain's Magic Buttons" earlier. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to Captain Feathersword and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-hoo!” or even "Wa-hoo!" and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him wake up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run Murray tells everyone to do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain Feathersword gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for Captain Feathersword; he extends his arm, knocking Captain Feathersword all over and over and over and over and over and over again. Captain Feathersword then gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side are the characters, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. On the right side is one and only, the Irish dancer dancing along. Release Dates Australia - June 19, 2001 America - April 9, 2002 United Kingdom - April 10, 2002 Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" was released before the video in the same year. CD Songs *Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Children & Toddlers * Kuiam Anu-David * Emilia Brunetto * Nathan Cooper * Chelsea Cranefield * Keiran Cranefield * Kelly-Rose Daiziel * Sophia Evstigneev * Kara Fanous * Dominic Field * Teagan Gill * Kieran Houlahan * Tayla Houlahan * Jacob Kyral * Sinead Kyral * Luke McGrath * Louis Morrison * Georgia Munro-Cook * Hamish Munro-Cook * Madison Page * Nicola Schuster * Hazel Smith * Rosemary Walkley Gallery TheWigglesLogoinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'Colors.jpg|The Wiggles' colors TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in prologue GreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg JeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordStandingUpsideDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword standing upside-down DorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in prologue GregandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray in prologue TheWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles GregandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in prologue TheAwakeWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue Hoop-Dee-DooTitle.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" title TheOtherWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue It'saWigglyPartyTitle.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Party" title card CaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|"Ooooh! Wiggly Party!" WigglyParty-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesSingingWigglyParty.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword DominicinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dominic SarahGeel.jpg|Sarah WigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheLandWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group MurrayandJeffWigglingTheirHips.jpg|Murray and Jeff wiggling their hips NicolaBarksby.jpg|Nicola AnthonyinWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony RosemaryWalkley.jpg|Rosemary LouisMorrison.jpg|Louis WigglyParty2.jpg|Balloons SophiaEvstigneev.jpg|Sophia ClareinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Clare Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue.jpg|Greg GregandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsasaNewspaperSalesman.jpg|Wags as a newspaper salesman Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue2.jpg|Wags and Murray Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainandHenryasGrocerers.jpg|Captain and Henry as grocerers Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue4.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggly Humans Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue5.jpg|Greg introducing "Hoop-Dee-Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Wags HenryasaGrocerer.jpg|Henry as a grocerer HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyGoof.jpg|A camera is seen on the top right side TheAwakeWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group AnthonySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Anthony singing JessicaFawcettPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jessica playing the trumpet AnthonyandJessicaFawcett.jpg|Anthony and Jessica JeffandRosemaryWalkely.jpg|Jeff and Rosemary playing accordion NicolaBarksbyPlayingFiddle.jpg|Nicola playing the fiddle MurraySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Murray singing GregandMurraySingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy dancing DorothyasanIceCreamSaleslady.jpg|Dorothy as an ice cream saleslady JeffandDorothyEatingIceCream.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy eating ice cream GregandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregTakingPicture.jpg|Greg taking picture TheOtherWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinBlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black-and-White photo of The Other Wiggly Group AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet JeffandRosemaryWalkelyPlayingAccordion.jpg|Jeff and Rosemary playing accordion GregPlayingFiddle.jpg|Greg playing fiddle GregandNicolaBarksby.jpg|Greg and Nicola TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles LittleChildren-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Little Children" LittleChildren.jpg|"Little Children" LittleChildren-SongTitle.jpg|Song title HazelSmith.jpg|Hazel Smith TheWigglesandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheAwakeWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles HenryandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff NicolaSchuster.jpg|Nicola Kelly-RoseDaiziel.jpg|Kelly JessicaFawcett.jpg|Jessica GregSingingLittleChildren.jpg|Greg singing MoveLikeAnEmu-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Madison, Nicola and Amelia making emu costumes MadisonPageandNicolaSchuster.jpg|Madison and Nicola EmuSkirt.jpg|Greg holding an emu skirt JosephinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Joseph playing the drums GregSingingMoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|Greg singing MoveLikeAnEmu-SongTitle.jpg|The kids playing in the band GregActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Greg acting like an emu MurrayActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Murray acting like an emu JeffActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Jeff acting like an emu AnthonyActingLikeAnEmu.jpg|Anthony acting like an emu TheAwakeWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MoveLikeAnEmu.jpg|"Move Like an Emu" TheOtherWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggles HamishPlayingGuitar.jpg|Hamish playing the guitar SarahHayes.jpg|Sarah playing the saxophone GregandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KuiamAnu-DavidinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Kuiam Anu-David playing inflatable guitar LaCucaracha-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Fernando Sr. and Fernando Jr. FernandoandFernanditoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernando and Fernandidto speaking Spanish FernanditoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernandito speaking Spanish FernandoSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Fernando speaking Spanish TheControls.jpg|The controls LaCucaracha-SongTitle.jpg GregSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Greg singing GregandFernandoMoguel.jpg|Greg and Fernando FernandoMoguel.jpg|Fernando Sr. CaptainFeatherswordintheControlRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the control room FernandoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Fernando singing FernanditoMoguel.jpg|Fernando Jr. FernandoandFernanditoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|Fernando and Fernandito singing Greg,FernandoandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Greg, Fernando and Fernandito TheWigglyGroupandtheMoguelFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Moguel Family JeffandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Jeff and Fernandito WagsandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Fernandito LaCucaracha.jpg|"La Cucaracha" Greg,FernandoandFernanditoSingingLaCucaracha.jpg|''"Enchita siconlya"'' LaCurachita!.jpg|''"La curachita!"'' CaptainFeatherswordSinginginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" CaptainandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword AnthonyPressingRockStarButton.jpg|Anthony pressing rock star button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a rock star AnthonyPressingOperaButton.jpg|Anthony pressing opera button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanOperaSinger.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an opera singer AnthonyPressingRobotButton.jpg|Anthony pressing robot button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaRobot.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a robot JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPressingChickenButton.jpg|Jeff pressing chicken button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaChicken.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a chicken MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayPressingFastButton.jpg|Murray pressing fast button CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFastinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking fast CaptainandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPressingSlowButton.jpg|Greg pressing slow button CaptainFeatherswordSingingSlow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" slow AnthonyPressingPastaButton.jpg|Anthony pressing pasta button CaptainFeatherswordPretendingtoEatPasta.jpg|Captain Feathersword pretending to eat pasta JeffPressingSleepingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing the sleeping button CaptainFeatherswordSleepinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping MurrayPressingRelaxandReadthePaperButton.jpg|Murray pressing the relax and read the newspaper button CaptainFeatherswordPretendingtoRelaxandReadtheNewspaper.jpg|Captain Feathersword pretending to relax and read the newspaper GregPressingBalletButton.jpg|Greg pressing the ballet button CaptainFeatherswordDoingBallet.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing ballet AnthonyPressingAntButton.jpg|Anthony pressing ant button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanAnt.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an ant JeffPressingBouncingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing bouncing button CaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|Captain Feathersword bouncing MurrayPressingOwlButton.jpg|Murray pressing owl button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeanOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like an owl WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsPressingDogButton.jpg|Wags pressing dog button CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like Wags GregPressingPauseButton.jpg|Greg pressing pause button CaptainFeatherswordPausing.jpg|Captain Feathersword pausing Captain'sMagicButtons-Prologue.jpg|"I think I like Captain's MUSICAL buttons much better." Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesLyingontheFloor.jpg|The lying on the floor Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Captain Feathersword Captain'sMagicButtons2.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an opera singer CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a robot CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a rock star CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Captain Feathersword hopscotching DancetheOobyDoo-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DancetheOobyDoo.jpg|"Dance the Ooby-Doo" DancetheOobyDoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title DorothyDancingtheOobyDoo.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Ooby Doo MadisonPage,GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Madison, Georgia and Sinead SineadKyral.jpg|Sinead GeorgiaMunro-CookandSineadKyral.jpg|Georgia and Sinead GregSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar DorothyandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing KaraFanous.jpg|Kara RedMatonGuitar.jpg|Red Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Play Your Guitar with Murray" GregPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Greg playing air guitar PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg playing the yellow Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing the purple Maton guitar Murray,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Dominic playing guitars WagsandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags and Murray playing guitars WagsPlayingGuitar.jpg|Wags playing guitar MurraySingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Murray singing while playing his guitar MurrayandDominicField.jpg|Murray and Dominic playing guitars MurrayandGeorgiainHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia playing guitars GeorgiainHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Georgia MurrayandHamish.jpg|Murray and his son Hamish playing guitars HamishinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Hamish MurrayandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Henry playing guitars HenryPlayingGuitar.jpg|Henry playing guitar The4Murrays.jpg|The 4 Murrays The2Murrays.jpg|The 2 Murrays MurrayandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy playing guitars DorothyPlayingGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing guitar NathanCooper.jpg|Nathan playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Marie'sWedding-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Marie's Wedding" Marie'sWedding-Prologue2.jpg|"MURRAY'S WEDDING?!?" Marie'sWedding-Prologue3.jpg|"No, Captain, it's a song called "Marie's Wedding"." Marie'sWedding-Prologue4.jpg|"Oh, "Marie's Wedding". Excellent." Marie'sWedding-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TeaganGill.jpg|Teagan JeffandAnthonyThrowingConfetti.jpg|Jeff and Anthony throwing confetti MurrayThrowingConfetti.jpg|Murray throwing confetti GregThrowingConfetti.jpg|Greg throwing confetti DorothyasaBride.jpg|Dorothy as a bride DorothyandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Marie'sWedding.jpg|"Marie's Wedding" DorothyandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsasaGroom.jpg|Wags as a groom CaptainFeatherswordTakingPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking picture Marie'sWedding2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags & Dorothy ZoologicalGardens-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Zoological Gardens" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair ZoologicalGardens-SongTitle.jpg ZoologicalGardens.jpg|"Zoological Gardens" GregSingingZoologicalGardens.jpg|Greg singing ZoologicalGardens-MorganCrowley.jpg|Morgan Crowley in illustration ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car ZoologicalGardens3.jpg|Morgan in Zoological Gardens JeffPlayingAccordioninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Lion.jpg|Lion ZoologicalGardens5.jpg|Kangaroos ZoologicalGardens6.jpg|Rhino ZoologicalGardens7.jpg|Monkeys ZoologicalGardens8.jpg|Emu ZoologicalGardens9.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan Crowley ZoologicalGardens10.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and the tigers ZoologicalGardens15.jpg|The Wiggles and Morgan riding on an elephant ZoologicalGardens11.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and the wolves howling ZoologicalGardens12.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan and a seal playing ball ZoologicalGardens13.jpg|The Wiggles and a giraffe ZoologicalGardens14.jpg|The Wiggles, Morgan seeing mice AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar DotheHulaWithHenry.jpg|"Do the Hula With Henry" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheHulawithHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing SwimHenrySwim-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Henry swimming CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down SwimHenrySwim.jpg|"Swim Henry Swim" GregandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Henry SwimHenrySwim-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JacobKyral.jpg|Jacob MadisoninHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Madison Page GregSingingSwimHenrySwim.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BonnieMcMahon.jpg|Bonnie MurrayandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff EmiliaBrunetto.jpg|Emilia TheWigglesandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonySingingQuackQuack.jpg|Anthony singing FunontheFarm-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket AnthonyActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony acting like Captain Feathersword AnthonyWearingCaptainFeathersword'sJacket.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket GregPressingRoosterButton.jpg|Greg pressing rooster button AnthonyActingLikeaRooster.jpg|Anthony acting like a rooster GregPressingCowButton.jpg|Greg pressing cow button AnthonyActingLikeaCow.jpg|Anthony acting like a cow GregPressingDogButton.jpg|Greg pressing dog button AnthonyActingLikeaDog.jpg|Anthony acting like a dog FunontheFarm-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FunontheFarm.jpg|"Fun on the Farm" GregandMadison.jpg|Greg and Madison HowDoSheepGetThemselvesClean?.jpg|''"How do sheep get themselves clean?"'' How,Murray,How?.jpg|''"How, Murray, how?"'' TheyHaveaBaath.jpg|''"They have a baath."'' MurrayandJeffLaughing.jpg|Murray and Jeff laughing GregSingingFunontheFarm.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffSleepinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayWakingJeffUp.jpg|Murray waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff waking up Caveland-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff BrontosaurusCaveDrawing.jpg|''"Hey wake up Jeff, look! There's a brontosaurus!"'' Brontosnorus.jpg|''"Don't you mean brontosnorus?"'' DiplodocusCaveDrawing.jpg|''"Hey look, there's a diplodocus."'' PterodactylCaveDrawing.jpg|''"And a pterodactyl."'' AnthonyinCGI.jpg|''"Hey everyone, we must be in...''" Caveland(Location).jpg|"Caveland" CGIGregSingingCaveland.jpg|CGI Greg singing Caveland-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Caveland.jpg|The CGI Wiggles playing music Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus CGIMurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing guitar JeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff CGIGregPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Greg playing guitar CGIAnthonyinCaveland.jpg|CGI Anthony in Caveland Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl PterodactylandBabyPterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl and baby Pteroadctyl BabyPterodactyl.jpg|Baby Pterodactyl Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus BrontosaurusandTriceratops.jpg|Brontosaurus and Triceratops CGIJeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard GregandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Jeff MurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray looking at his watch Diplodocus.jpg|CGI Greg and Murray spotting Diplodocus CGIMurrayHammering.jpg|CGI Murray hammering CGIMurrayandTriangle.jpg|CGI Murray showing triangle TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNo.jpg|The Non-realistic CGI Wiggles nodding no AnthonyandMurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Anthony and Murray CGIKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing keyboard CGIDrums.jpg|CGI drums CGIRedGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing red guitar CGIMurrayandSquare.jpg|CGI Murray showing square TheNonrealisticCGIWigglesNoddingNoAgain.jpg|The Non-realistic CGI Wiggles nodding no again TheWigglesandDiplodocus.jpg|The CGI Wiggles and Diplodocus TheWigglesRidingonDiplodocus.jpg|The Wiggles riding on a diplodocus TheAwakeWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Awake CGI Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Other CGI Wiggles MurrayandJeffinCGI.jpg|CGI Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony CGIAnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|CGI Anthony playing the drums JeffSleepinginCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping JeffandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|CGI Jeff and Anthony CGIMurrayandDiplodocus.jpg|CGI Murray and diplodocus Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops CGIMurrayandWheel.jpg|CGI Murray showing wheel TheNonrealisticWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Non-realistic CGI Wiggles GregandMurrayinCGI.jpg|CGI Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Unforgotten CGI Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in CGI TheWigglesRidingonWheels.jpg|The Wiggles riding on wheels TheWigglesandtheDinosaurs.jpg|The dinosaurs watching the Wiggles playing music RunAroundRunRun-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RunAroundRunRun.jpg|"Run Around, Run, Run" DorothySingingRunAround,Run,Run.jpg|Dorothy singing TheWigglyMascotsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CaptainandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenrySingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Henry singing TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenrySingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Dorothy and Henry singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsSingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends singing TheWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWobblyDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWobblyDance.jpg|"The Wobbly Dance" AnthonyandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingTheWobblyDance.jpg|Greg singing MurraySingingTheWobblyDance.jpg|Murray singing TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group DorothyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wobbly Dance TheOtherWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans WiggleHula-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Henry WiggleHula-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again CaptainFeatherswordTuningGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword tuning guitar Hula,Hula,Hula.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula" WiggleHula-Prologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down again WiggleHula-SongTitle.jpg WiggleHula.jpg|"Wiggle Hula" KeiranCranefield.jpg|Keiran ChelseaCranefieldandTaylaHoulahan.jpg|Chelsea and Tayla CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWiggleHula.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Wiggle Hula DorothyandKelly-RoseDaiziel.jpg|Dorothy and Kelly-Rose GregSingingWiggleHula.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDoingtheWiggleHula.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wiggle Hula TaylaHoulahan.jpg|Tayla ChelseaCranefieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Chelsea HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyEndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulPaddickandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul and Captain PaulPaddickinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Paddick ReemandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Reem and Henry ReeminHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Reem WagsandAndrewMcCourt.jpg|Wags and Andrew McCourt AndrewMcCourt.jpg|Andrew DorothyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Dorothy and Corrine O'Rafferty CorrineinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Corrine ChisholmMcTavish.jpg|Chisholm McTavish in the end credits PaulFieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits PaulFieldandBorceDamcevski.jpg|Paul and Borce Damcevski in the end credits LeeanneAshley.jpg|Leeanne Ashley in the end credits LeeanneAshley,AngelaKyralandNaomiWallace.jpg|Leeanne, Angela and Naomi HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyCrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits IanBarwick.jpg|Ian Barwick IanBarwickandGrahamMulder.jpg|Ian Barwick and Graham Mulder in the end credits GrahamMulder.jpg|Graham Mulder in the end credits AlexKeller.jpg|Alex Keller in the end credits AlexKellerandCraigAbercrombie.jpg|Alex Keller and Craig Abercrombie in the end credits CraigAbercrombie.jpg|Craig Abercrombie in the end credits HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician credits HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-MusicianCredits2.jpg|Musician Credits #2 HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-RecordingCredits.jpg|Recording Credits Extras WigglyPartyExtendedScene.jpg|An Extended shot from "Wiggly Party" WigglyPartyExtendedScene2.jpg|Another extended shot from "Wiggly Party" Behind the Scenes of Caveland JeffinCGIWireframe.jpg|Jeff in CGI wireframe TheNonrealisticWigglesinCGIWireframe.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in CGI wireframe Caveland-SketchofDiplodocus.jpg|Sketch of a diplodocus Caveland-StoryboardSketch.jpg|Storyboard sketch #1 Caveland-StoryboardSketch2.jpg|Storyboard sketch #2 Caveland-Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard #1 Caveland-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2 Caveland-Storyboard3.jpg|Storyboard #3 Caveland-Storyboard4.jpg|Storyboard #4 Caveland-Storyboard5.jpg|Storyboard #5 Caveland-Storyboard6.jpg|Storyboard #6 Caveland-Storyboard7.jpg|Storyboard #7 Caveland-Storyboard8.jpg|Storyboard #8 Caveland-Storyreel.jpg|Storyreel Caveland-Storyreel2.jpg|Storyreel #2 DiplodicusDrawing.jpg|Drawing of a diplodocus PterodactylDrawing.jpg|A drawing of a pterodactyl TriceratopsDrawing.jpg|A drawing of a triceratops CavelandDrawing.jpg|A drawing of Caveland Caveland-DraftAnimation.jpg|Draft Animation Caveland-DraftAnimation2.jpg|Draft animation of pterodactyl Caveland-DraftAnimation3.jpg|Draft Animation #3 Caveland-DraftAnimation4.jpg|Draft animation of brontosaurus Caveland-DraftAnimation5.jpg|Draft animation of Murray Caveland-DraftAnimation6.jpg|Draft animation of brontosaurus Caveland-DraftAnimation7.jpg|Draft Animation of Caveland DVD Gallery Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Disc.jpg|Disc Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-FullUSAVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'sAWigglyParty!-USAVHS.jpg|US VHS Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVD.jpg|US DVD imagesCA2T17B4.jpg|US re-release DVD Cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|US re-release back cover DVD Menu Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-DVDMenu.jpg|Australian DVD Menu (Song used: Wiggle Hula (Instrumental)) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Wiggly Party (Instrumental)) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (No background music) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (No background music) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (No background music) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 (No background music) Hoop-Dee-Doo!It'saWigglyParty-USDVDMenu.jpg|US DVD Menu (Song used same as AU) Website.jpg|Website Link Menu (No background music) Goofs *The image on the Song Jukebox for Captain's Magic Buttons is actually from Wiggly Party. Promo Photos Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Fun on the Farm" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword LittleChildren-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture of "Little Children" LittleChildren-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Little Children" WigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Wiggly Party" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Murray DancetheOobyDoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance the Ooby-Doo" LittleChildren-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" LittleChildren-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" SwimHenrySwim-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Tayla in promo picture Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the little kids in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" DancetheOobyDoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and Anthony LittleChildrenPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Little Children" MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Move Like an Emu" Caveland-PromoPicture.jpg|CGI Greg and Anthony Caveland-PromoPicture2.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of Neighbors episode TheWigglesonNeighbours-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes promo picture of the Wiggles' Neighbors episode HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|The balloons WigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|The balloons TheWigglesandtheBalloonCrew.jpg|The Wiggles and the balloon crew Wiggles10thparty-1-.gif|The Wiggles' 10th Birthday (2001) TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture4.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2001PromoPicture.jpeg Hoop-Dee-DooIt'sAWigglyParty-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg TheWigglesin2001.jpg Trivia *At the beginning of the Hoop-Dee-Doo song, Dorothy drops a piece of her ice cream on the floor. By the last verse of the first stanza, the ice cream and nearby buckets are gone! *On the Fun on the Farm video, Greg only has one of his overalls straps on. *During Hoop-Dee-Doo, a camera is seen a the top right corner. *This is the first DVD released in America. *This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the "Fun on the Farm" intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: "Wiggle Time", "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car." The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. *After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of all The Wiggles videos including the ones from Australia. *Before the video starts on the UK release we see the 1985-2006 Walt Disney pictures logo Wiggly Party plays over the music. *Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro. *This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. *In "Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur", the song title is "Dance the Ooby Dooby". *"Play Your Guitar With Murray" didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles. *Green Outlines around Anthony's arms from the Green-screen in the prologue. *In Fun On The Farm when Greg sang "with a dog named Blue.", it's a reference to another dog named Blue from the Nick Jr. Show "Blue's Clues". *The skit before the song "Captain's Magic Buttons" runs 4 minutes and 30 seconds and the longest skit of any video. *This video was never in a TV series. *This is the first appearance of the Maton Guitar. *Near The End Of Marie's Wedding, The Edge Of The Set and The Tripod Is Seen On The Top Left Corner. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2001 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Birthday Videos Category:DVDs Category:2001 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Specials Videos Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries